musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alison Hardy
'Early Life' Growing up, Alison had always dreamed of making it big somewhere, whether it would be in the acting business or in some form of athletics, she just didn't imagine that it would be wrestling that she would be making it big in. 'Wrestling/General Manager Career' Alison made her debut on June 30, 2008 where she faced off against then-Womens Champion Mickie James and won. She would have several matches with Mickie over the course of the month of July, where Alison would win. On July 28, 2008, Alison won a match against Katie Lea Burchill to become the Number One Contender for the Women's Champion. The following week on Raw, Alison would win her match against Mickie to become the Women's Champion, the first title reign of her career. Alison would only hold the Women's Championship until August 17, 2008 at Summerslam ''where she would lose the championship to Beth Phoenix. Two weeks after ''Summerslam, ''Alison was 'promoted' to the General Manager position after the former GM Madison Hecox decided to resign due to undisclosed rreasons. Alison was the GM of Monday Night Raw for about two years until March 11, 2011 where she decided to leave TV due to 'family issues'. Alison didn't appear on WWE television until July 11, 2011 episode of Raw where she was appointed to be the VP of the Divas Division, which lasted until October 10, 2011 where she was 'promoted' to be the assistant to the temporary Raw GM John Laurinaitis. On the October 24th Edition of Raw Alison reinstated the WWE Womens Championship and announced that the Divas Of Doom (Natalya, Beth, and Diamond) Would face Emma, Chana and Talia in a 6 Diva Elimination tag team match to determe the new Champion. On November 17th Alison was released from her WWE contract. She comfermed that she asked for her release stating that 'Someone needs me more than WWE does'.With that the Rumors started that she would join her husband in TNA with her tweeting a picture of her and TNA Presdent Dixie Carter together a few days later. On December 1st Alison appeared on Impact Wrestling offering to help Traci Brooks, Zoey Jones and Savannah Szantyr into taking down Karen Jarrett, Gail Kim, Madison Rayne and Brooke Simmons. Later that night the Four of them attacked Karen and their girls in the parking lot with Alison putting Karen in the Twist Of Fate. She was also Jeff's manager in his match against Bobby Roode with his sister Taylor and AJ Styles with Zoey. After the match was over Jeff Jarrett tried to attack him but Sting came out and announced that Jeff Hardy and Jeff Jarrett will face each other at Final Resoultion. Darning the match Karen and Alison will be handcuffed to each other. On December 8th Alison wrestled her first match on Impact Wrestling teaming up with Zoey to take on Taylor Roode and Karen Jarrett. Alison's team won by Alison putting Karen in the Twist of Fate. Later that night Alison accompained Jeff to ringside in his tag team match. At Final Resoultion before Jeff Hardy's match against Jeff Jarrett Kassandra Borden named her the Number One Contender to the Knockouts Championship after Taylor Roode retained the title against Zoey. After Jeff's match she hit Karen with the Twist of Fate then went to the back with Jeff. On December 15th Alison along with Kassandra witnessed Jeff and Karen Jarett getting fired. After that Sting named both Alison and Kassandra VP's of the Knockouts. Later that night she accompained Jeff to ringside in his match against Bully Ray and got in a Brawl with Taylor and helped Sting out after he got attacked. She along with Jeff took Kassandra to the Emergency Room after Bobby Roode forced her into ealry labor. On The December 22nd edition of Impact Wrestling Alison accompained Jeff out to the ring at the beginning of the show. She also attacked Madison Rayne when she claimed to be the 'VP Of The Knockouts.' Later that night Alison teamed up with Jeff and Sting to take on Bobby and Taylor Roode and Bully Ray in a 6 person tag team street fight when Alison used a swinging Neck Breaker on Taylor. On The December 29th edition of Impact Wrestling Alison went down to the ring with Sting after Madison tried to fire Tara, Casey, Brooke Tessmacher and Bridget Tessmacher. Both her and Sting told her that she had no power and that her and Kassandra had all the power. She also made Taylor defend her title against Mickie James. Alison also put herself in a match next week to face Madison for interfearing plus wearing Jeff Hardy like face paint. On January 5th Alison accompained Jeff to the ring darning his promo. She also made Leanne Angle vs. Jessica Cox for Genesis and made her and Jessica vs, Leanne and Taylor for later that night. Later that night her and Jessica won the match and she confronted Makayla backstage for what happened in the finals and Makayla just slapped her. Alison also accompained Jeff, James and Abyss to ringside with Jessica for their match. At Genesis Alison did not get the Knockouts Title due to her getting DQ for using Brass Knucks on Taylor. After the match Taylor and Leanne assulted her until Kassandra ran down the ring and saved her from the assult. Later in the back Kassandra told Alison that she'll talk to Makayla on Thursday. Alison nodded her head and she saw a Wedding ring on Kassandra's finger and asked and Kassandra told her that her and AJ had a small wedding on Saturday and Alison nodded her head and they walked off On the January 12th Edition of Impact Wrestling Alison had a rematch against Taylor for the Knockouts title but lost due to interferance from a new knockout which Taylor introduced as Lissa her bodyguard. Later on Alison accompained Jeff to ringside darning his rematch against Bobby Roode but lost his rematch too. On the January 19th Edition of Impact Wrestling Alison accompained Jeff to ringside darning his match with James Storm. She also had her own match with Jessica but ended in a no contest when Lissa attacked them both before Kassandra ran down to the ring and Chased Lissa out of the ring. After she did Taylor ran in the ring and attacked both her and Jessica. Just like Jeff Hardy Alison was not Present for the UK Tapings in London. At Against All Odds Alison did not get the Knockouts title or did she defeat Ellen Bischoff for the number one contenders spot at Victory Road. On the February 23rd edition of Impact Wrestling Alison appeared alongside Jeff, James Storm, Jessica and Brandon Jacobs as they agreed to go after Bully Ray and Lissa. Later that night she accompained Jeff for his tag team match which he won. On the March 1st edition of Impact Wrestling Alison was in a couple of backstage Segments with Kassandra and her new assistant and best friend Daniella Martin. On the March 8th Edition of Impact Wrestling Alison and Kassandra were watching the Knockouts title match and Alison wanted the titles stripped off of Eric and Jessica and Kassandra said that she'll come up with a soultion and the two went back and forth for a while until Alison gave her one week to figure out something before storming out of the office. 'Personal Life' Alison is the older sister to Former Raw Diva and Current TNA Knockout Makayla Bernier. On March 8, 2011, Alison had gotten married to her boyfriend of three years Jeff Hardy. She is the sister-in-law to Matt Hardy, Damien Hardy and Janelle Hardy. On October 28, 2010, Alison had given birth to a daughter named Sierra Hardy. 'Finisher(s) *Swinging Neck Breaker *Twist of Fate *Swanton Bomb '''Tag Team(s)/Stable(s) Possible stable with Traci, Zoey and Savannah 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Jeff Hardy 'Manager(s)' *Traci Brooks *Savannah Szantyr *Zoey Jones 'Ringname(s)/Nickname(s)' *Alison Hardy (TNA) 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' Title Reign: *1 time Women's Champion Accomplishments: *Became the Raw GM (August 25, 2008 - March 11, 2011) *Became the VP of the WWE Divas Division (July 11, 2011 - October 10, 2011) *Became the Co VP of the TNA Knockouts (With Kassandra Borden) (December 15, 2011 - Present) 'Entrance Music' *Hot by Avril Lavigne (WWE Singles Theme) *Cockiness (Love It) by Rihanna (TNA Singles Theme 1) *Red Lipstick by Rihanna (TNA Singles Theme 2) *Roc Me Out by Rihanna (TNA Singles Theme 3) *Resurrected by Jeff Hardy and Dale Oliver (Used when going out with Jeff) 'Twitter Account' Alison's Twitter Account is @AlisonHardy. She uses it to talk to her friends, family and the occasional fan, as well as posts pictures of herself and occasionally with Sierra. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's Category:Impact Wrestling OC's